Perfect Day
by Allybally
Summary: 15LoveFic Sequel to Now That You Are Leaving. Cody and Squib learn that even though they may have made it through the NY ordeal, they've still got some issues.
1. Perfect Day

_Hey all, here's the sequel to 'Now That You Are Leaving'! This chapters kind of an intro, but there will be drama coming, I assure you. The character Nate is an actual character who is supposed to join the cast in season 2. However, I know nothing about him besides his name, so please don't take what I write as spoilers, it's all purely from my imagination. Enjoy!_

_Oh, and my shrink had delicately informed me that I do not, in fact, own 15/Love or Max Walker, much to my dismay._

Cody Myers groaned, hitting her alarm clock. 7 o'clock on a Saturday morning; it was crazy. Yet she had promised her boyfriend of three months she'd be at his match.

"Squib's gonna pay for this…" she mumbled, pulling herself out of bed and making her way into the shower.

Gary 'Squib' Furlong rolled over, shoving a pillow on top of his head. 7 o'clock on a Saturday was insane! He wondered if maybe he should just skip it…How much could one forfeited match upset his rankings?

"Dude," he heard his roommate Cameron call, "you've got a match in an hour, get your butt outta bed." A moment later, Squib felt a pillow hit his head at top speed. He sighed, forcing himself out of bed and into the shower. He supposed it was for the best, though. He had made Cody promise to be there, and if she got up at seven for his match and he didn't even show up, he would have to pay.

"Go Squib!" Cody called out as the crowd cheered. A shower, two cups of coffee, a good luck kiss (for him, of course), and one hour later, she was feeling much more awake. She snapped a couple pictures of him mid-serve, and watched with her breath held as the ball went sailing over the net.

"Game, set, and match, Gary Furlong," the announcer yelled over the cheering. Cody got to her feet with the rest of the Top Guns, yelling loudly.

* * *

"Nice game, buddy," Cameron said as he entered the open.

"Thanks," a smiling Squib answered, one arm slung around Cody's shoulders.

"Well, we're gonna head out," Adena said as she and Tannis got up, "we've got to change for practice."

"Bye girls," Cody called after them.

"So, what are the plans for this weekend? Are we doing anything?" Cameron asked.

"Tannis suggested mini golf," Squib said.

"I hate mini golf," Cody complained.

"Why?" Asked Squib, "everything's just your size!"

"Oh, _so_ not funny, Gary Furlong," Cody warned jokingly as Squib and Cameron laughed.

"You're right, I'm sorry. You're the ideal height, the rest of the world is just too tall," he apologized.

"That's what I thought," Cody smiled, kissing him.

"You two make me sick," Cameron joked, "Seriously, if I wasn't in here right now, you'd be all over each other."

"So then why don't you leave?" Squib asked.

"Fine, but you're coming, too," Cameron said, getting up, "we've got practice."

"What do you think Gunnerson would do if…"

"You can't skip it, Squib," Cody cut him off.

Squib hung his head, 'Fine. But as soon as we get our, we're doing something." He kissed Cody on the cheek, and then he and Cameron were gone. Cody grabbed her camera and headed towards her darkroom.

* * *

"Oh, sorry," Cody apologized as she emerged from her dark-room nearly 45 minutes later and ran right into someone.

"That's fine, it was my fault," a dark-haired boy said as he reached down and helped her gather the pictures she dropped.

"Thanks," she smiled, extending a hand, "Cody Myers."

"Nate Stevens," he returned, shaking her hand.

"You new here?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself," Cody offered.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Nice meeting you, Nate," she said as the two walked their separate ways.

"Oh, hey guys," Cody said as she walked into the open, "I wasn't expecting you for another 10 minutes, at least."

"We got out early," Squib informed her as she sat beside him.

"Gunns must have been in a good mood," Cameron joked.

"So, what are we doing?" Adena asked.

"Mini golf!" Tannis cried.

"Sounds good to me," Squib agreed as Cameron nodded.

"Fine," Cody reluctantly agreed, "but if I hear any short jokes, you're all dead."

"Deal," Squib smiled as he took her hand and followed the rest of the Top Guns out the door.

_Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am_

_On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong_

_It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am_

_On this perfect day_

_Sun's down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes-Benz_

_Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my_

_Perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong_

_It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day_

_La la la  
La la la,  
Oh, oh_

_I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
(La la la)  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
(La la la)  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my_

_Perfect day  
It's the perfect day_

_It's the perfect day  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I could stay, forever as I am_

_On this perfect day  
Nothing's standing in my way,_

_On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong_

_I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun,  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my_

_Perfect, day  
On this perfect day  
On this perfect day_

_-Hoku 'Perfect Day'_


	2. Saturday Morning

Squib sat in the open, finishing up his English homework, when in walked Cody. His face lit up, but soon fell when he saw who was following her. It was Nate. Again. When Squib first met the guy, he hadn't minded him; he thought he was nice enough. But that had been a week ago, and for a whole week Nate had nothing but follow Cody around!

"Hi, Squib," Cody smiled, sitting next to him.

"Hey," Nate nodded to him, sitting on the other side of Cody.

"Hi guys," Squib greeted them, making sure to hide his annoyance. He most certainly didn't want either of them to know he was jealous. Not that he was, of course, but still…

"So, you guys up for a movie tomorrow night? There are a few good ones playing in town, we can invite everyone," Nate suggested.

"That sounds cool, what do you think, Squib?" Cody asked, turning to him.

A Friday night with the Top Guns, his girlfriend, and Nate? Just peachy. "Yeah, that sounds good," Squib replied.

"Alright, well, I've got an assignment due tomorrow, so I'll talk to you later," Nate smiled. He gave Cody a pat on the leg that was a little more than friendly, Squib noticed, and took his leave.

"You wanna get out of here?" Squib asked after a moment of comfortable silence. Cody smiled.

* * *

"This…is…much…better," Squib said in between kisses as the two lay on Cody's bed.

"Much," Cody agreed, giggling.

"Guys? You here?" Squib heard Adena's voice call. He rolled off Cody with a frustrated sigh.

"In my room," Cody called, laughing at the expression on her boyfriend's face.

"Hey guys, you coming to Cameron's match?" Tannis asked as she and Adena entered. Squib sighed internally- at least it wasn't Nate.

"We'd better hurry up, it's gonna start soon," said a voice, and seconds later Nate entered. Oh that's it, Squib thought, he was gonna break something! Most likely Nate.

"Sure," Squib said, hoisting himself up off the bed. Cody chuckled, placing a firm kiss on his lips before following their friends (and Nate) out the door.

* * *

"So, I was thinking," said Squib, "you wanna skip the movie tomorrow night?" He was sitting with Cody in her darkroom as she developed her latest batch of pictures.

"Why?" Asked Cody, focused on the picture in her hands.

"I dunno…we just haven't had much time alone lately. You know, just us," he tried to explain.

"That doesn't mean we have to skip the movie," she reasoned, "we can still have time alone."

Squib refrained from rolling his eyes, "Not very likely."

"What do you mean?" She asked, casting him a curious glance before moving on to the next picture.

"I just mean, what with our friends, classes, practice, and…Nate," he stressed the final word, hoping she would catch on.

"What about Nate?" Apparently she didn't.

"Well, haven't you noticed the guy's kind of…"

"Kind of what?" Cody asked.

"Kind of…always around," Squib finished.

Cody put down her pictures and turned to face him.

"Always around? He's not always around. Not more than our other friends, at least," she said.

"I beg to differ, he follows you around like a lost puppy," he said, almost jokingly.

"Oh, he does not," Cody rolled her eyes.

"Does too!" Squib told her, shocked at her obliviousness.

Cody opened her mouth to speak but then paused, looking as if a though had just occurred to her.

"You're not jealous…are you?"

"No," Squib said quickly.

"No?" She asked, the smirk on her lips proof that she didn't believe him.

"No, I just think….it's just…" he stuttered.

"Yes?" Cody asked, full out grinning now.

Squib sighed dejectedly, "The movie sounds great. Can't wait…"

Cody giggled and threw her arms around his neck, pulling his in for a kiss. And then another. And then another…

Squib quickly forgot his jealously, and remembered just why it was that he loved the darkroom so much.

* * *

"Ready for the movie?" Cameron asked as her emerged from the bathroom, his hair still wet, but fully dressed.

"Ecstatic," Squib said dryly.

"What's wrong with you?" Squib's roommate asked.

"Nate," was his one word answer.

"Ah, I see," Cameron nodded, "actually, I'm surprised you didn't say something earlier."

"You've noticed it too? I knew I wasn't just jealous!" Squib cried triumphantly.

"Oh, you're jealous," Cameron laughed, "but with good reason. The guy has been hanging off your girlfriend for the past week."

"No kidding," Squib agreed, choosing to ignore the jealousy comment, "I just wish there was a way to get him off her for like, two minutes."

"Have you talked to Cody?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to sound like the jealous boyfriend…" Squib continued as the two boys walked out the door.

Squib had to remember to thank Cameron. When the group had arrived at the movie theatre, he had all but ran to the seat beside Cody, dragging Tannis and Adena behind him. This meant Nate was sitting three seats away from Cody, who was beside Squib. And while the two couldn't exactly to what couples would normally do in a movie theatre, what with the Top Guns right there and all, it at least gave Squib the chance to whisper comments into her ear and send her into silent fits of laughter, which he would do whenever there was a particularly stupid line in the crappy movie Nate had picked out.

The two sat with Squib's arm around her shoulder, her head nestled in the crook of his neck, and his resting on top of hers. He had just whispered one of the aforementioned comments in her ear and was relishing in the sound of her quiet laughter, when Nate poked his head over Cody's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm making a group popcorn run, you wanna come help me carry everything?" He asked Cody, interrupting what had, since the beginning of the film, escalated into a full-fledged and very pleasant game of footsies.

"Sure," Cody whispered, much to the disappointment of Squib, as she rose from her seat.

"You want anything?" Nate asked Squib.

_My girlfriend, you jerk!_ "No, I'm good," Squib replied. He sighed, watching the two walk away and then turning his head back to the screen. The movie was a lot less interesting without Cody there…

* * *

"So, you up for doing something today?" Squib asked Cody as he sat down beside her, "I don't play until 7:00 tonight." It was Saturday morning and the two were the only ones down for breakfast.

"Actually, Nate wanted me to go into town with him," Cody explained, "his mom's birthday is coming up, and he wanted me to help him find her a gift."

"Do you have to today?" Squib asked, "I mean, the weekend's almost over, and I've barely seen you."

"Relax," Cody smiled, "we've still got Sunday," she glanced at her watch, "I have to go meet Nate," she stood up, "I'll be back for your match, I promise," she kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.

"Bye," he said, but she was already gone. Squib sighed. Cameron, Adena, and Tannis had already left, the three deciding to go bowling. Squib had turned them down, making sure he'd had nothing going on that day so he could spend it with Cody.

Now what?

_Saturday morning  
And who's gonna play with me?  
Six in the morning baby  
I got a long, long day ahead of me_

_The parents are sleeping soundly  
The neighbors are dead as wood  
I'm getting up and coming over  
We gotta rock the neighborhood_

_Nothing's ever gonna happen 'round here  
If we don't make it happen  
Sleep away the day if you want to  
But I got something that I gotta do_

_It's Saturday morning  
And this ain't the place for me  
I'm giving you warning baby  
We got a whole big fat world to see_

_Nothing's ever gonna happen 'round here  
If we don't make it happen  
Sleep away the day if you want to  
But I got something that I gotta do_

_It's Saturday morning  
And who's gonna play with me?  
Six in the morning baby  
I got a long, long day ahead of me_

_-The Eels 'Saturday Morning'_


	3. Girl From Mars

Squib leaned against the bleachers, glancing at his watch. He shook his head and tapped his foot impatiently. Okay, so technically Cody wasn't late yet, she still had 5 minutes, but Squib was eager to see her. He hadn't talked to her since breakfast the day before, when she went shopping with Nate. After a morning of practice, Squib was taking her into town so they could eat lunch together. Alone. Unfortunately, they had to be back by 4:30, as they had promised Adena they'd be at her match.

"Hey, Squib," he looked down to see Cody smiling up at him.

"Hey," he smiled back, kissing her briefly before the two headed towards the gates.

"How'd practice go?" She asked.

"Boring, tiring, and left me with the urge to inflict bodily harm upon Gunnerson," he told her.

"So…same as usual?"

"Pretty much," the two laughed. "Hey, I missed you yesterday," Squib continued, "how was shopping?"

"Good," she said, "we found his mom some really nice wind chimes."

_He needed her help picking out wind chimes? Gimme a break! _"Cool,"

As they approached the gates, an all too familiar voice sounded out from behind them.

"Cody!" Nate called, running up.

"Hey, Nate, what's up?" She asked politely.

"Are you busy right now? I need a little help with my History assignment," he asked.

"Actually, we were just heading into town," Cody said. _If she invites him along, I'm throwing myself into oncoming traffic_, Squib thought. Luckily, Cody continued, "maybe later tonight? Before dinner?"

"Sounds good, have fun in town," Nate smiled at her, but as she turned around, Squib swore he saw the boy glare at him. _Yeah, that's right buster, I get to spend time with my girlfriend and you don't, get over it_, Squib thought smugly.

* * *

"No! Really?" Squib relished in the pleasant sound of Cody's laughter as he told her about practice.

"I'm dead serious," he chuckled, "landed flat on her butt!"

"Wow, I thought Sunny was supposed to be the good one!"

"I guess she has too much swing for her tiny body," Squib suggested as the two continued their laughter. They had enjoyed lunch and were now walking aimlessly through town. Cody laced her hand through his.

"What time do you have?" She asked.

"3:30, why?"

"Just wondering. We should head back soon,"

"Do we really have to?" Squib asked, only half joking.

"Yes," Cody said, "we need to see Adena's match."

"She won't notice if we're not there!"

"Squib!" She scolded, laughing, "Adena is our friend!"

"Fine," he sighed. He glanced at his watch again, "well, you wanna start back now?"

"Sure, I've got some pictures I wanted to get through tonight, anyways. You coming to the darkroom with me?" She inquired.

"I am offended that you even have to ask,"

* * *

She really was getting behind with her pictures, Cody thought as she continued to kiss her boyfriend. Since they had gotten together, the darkroom had been used much less for picture developing and more for, well, not developing pictures, that's for sure. Surprisingly, the two had not had sex again since the incident over 3 months ago. It was weird, or at least that was what Cody thought. The first time they were together they thought almost nothing about the significance of it, probably because circumstances were not the greatest. But now that they were together, freely expressing their affection for each other, it had become, without either of them necessarily wanting it to, something much more meaningful. More than just a way to waste a Friday night.

"Squib," she giggled, pulling away, "I really _do_ have pictures to develop!"

"That's nice," he replied, firmly planted his lips against hers once again. He could feel her smile against his lips.

"What time is it?" She asked, pulling away again.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that,"

"Why?"

"Because the match starts in ten minutes," he informed her.

"Squib!" She smacked him playfully, "I didn't get any pictures done!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't keep your hands off me," he smiled.

Cody rolled her eyes, "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," the two laughed together.

_I love you._

There it was, Squib almost said it. He had found himself trying to suppress that phrase more often as of late. Not all the time, no. Sometimes he felt like just a teenager hanging out with his girl, and others he was quite convinced that it was simply that he cared for her more deeply than he had any other girl because there was no way a 16-year old could know what love was. Still, there was the odd occasion when he was quite convinced he was in love with Cody Myers. It just didn't seem right to confess it to her, though. He knew he'd have to before she did; it was just some feeling he had, that he'd end up saying it first. It was just laid out in the great order of their relationship: he would say it first. He was hesitant, though, very hesitant. For starters, he had never said it to a girl before, and Gary Furlong was not the greatest at expressing his feelings. Not to mention the gaping fear in the pit of his stomach that she didn't feel the same way. Three months really wasn't very long to be with a person, not long enough for love, anyway. Then again, a part of him reminded himself, he and Cody had only been _official _for three months; he had cared for her for over a year before that. Still, during moments such as this, he almost couldn't help himself.

"Let's go," he found himself saying instead, "we're gonna be late."

* * *

Squib lie on his back, glancing at the clock. It was 11:00 pm; Cameron was long asleep. He, though, was having a tougher time with it. He had felt jealousy rearing its ugly head again when Nate had approached them after dinner, dragging Cody off to help him with his homework. Which, Squib felt the need to point out (even though no one was around and he was simply thinking to himself) was not that hard. Even he had finished it with ease! He had not seen Cody since. Although at least he could console himself with the fact that she had not seemed all that happy about it. Sighing, he got to his feet and made his way over to the computer, careful not to wake his roommate.

_Welcome, Squibslammer_, he read. Scrolling down the screen, he was delighted to see the message _Shutterbug is online_. Apparently Cody had noticed too, because mere seconds later, a message appeared on his screen.

_Shutterbug says:_

Can't sleep?

_Squibslammer says:_

Something like that

_Shutterbug says:_

What did you guys end up doing after dinner?

_Squibslammer says:_

Not much. How was studying?

_Shutterbug says:_

More boring than you could ever believe

_Squibslammer says:_

Glad to hear it

_Shutterbug says:_

You can't see me right now, but you know I'm rolling my eyes

_Squibslammer says:_

Don't I believe it!

_Shutterbug says:_

Would it be too sappy to say that I missed you?

_Squibslammer says:_

Not at all, City Girl

Squib smiled.

_Do you remember the time I knew a Girl From Mars?  
__I don't know if you knew that.  
__Oh we'd stay up late playing cards,  
__Henri Winterman Cigars.  
__Though she never told me her name,  
__I still love you, Girl From Mars._

_Sitting in our dreamy days by the water's edge,  
__On a cool summer's night.  
__Fireflies and the stars in the sky,  
__Gentle glowing light,  
__From your cigarette.  
__The breeze blowing softly on my face,  
__Reminds me of something else.  
__Something that in my memory has been replaced,  
__Suddenly it all comes back.  
__And as I look to the stars._

_I remember the time I knew a Girl From Mars,  
__I don't know if you knew that.  
__Oh we'd stay up late playing cards,  
__Henri Winterman Cigars.  
__Though she never told me her name,  
__I still love you, Girl From Mars._

_Surging through the darkness over the moonlight strand,  
__Electricity in the air.  
__Twisting all through the night on the terrace,  
__Now that summer's here.  
__I know you are almost in love with me,  
__I can see it in your eyes.  
__Strange light shimmering over the sea tonight,  
__And it almost blows my mind  
__And as I look to the stars_

_I remember the time I knew a Girl From Mars,  
__I don't know if you knew that.  
__Oh we'd stay up late playing cards,  
__Henri Winterman Cigars.  
__Though she never told me her name,  
__I still love you, Girl From Mars._

_Today I sleep in the chair by the window,  
__It felt as if you'd returned.  
__I thought that you were standing over me,  
__When I woke there was no one there.  
__I still love you, Girl From...  
__MARS!_

_Do you remember the time I knew a Girl From Mars?  
__I don't know if you knew that.  
__Oh we'd stay up late playing cards,  
__Henri Winterman Cigars.  
__Though she never told me her name._

_Do you remember the time I knew a Girl From Mars?  
__I don't know if you knew that.  
__Oh we'd stay up late playing cards.  
__Henri Winterman Cigars.  
__And I still dream of you,  
__I still love you, Girl From Mars._

_-Ash 'Girl From Mars'_


	4. Almost

Cody flung herself down, landing in Squib's lap.

"Long day?" He chuckled.

"Don't even get me started," she sighed, "I have _so_ much homework!"

"Join the club," he smiled.

"What are you working on?"

"Well, I was doing my English, until you landed on it," he smirked.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed, laughing lightly. She sat herself up, now sitting beside her boyfriend on his bed.

"Well, at least it's Friday," Squib smiled, closing his books.

"Yeah, we're watching movies in the open tonight," Cody told him.

"Cool. And by 'we' you mean…? Because I'm guessing it's not just me and you," Squib said.

"Friday is friend night, Saturday is date night," Cody reminded him, smiling, "and by 'we' I mean Cameron, Tannis, Adena, and Nate."

"Nate?" Squib asked, sounding less than thrilled.

"Yes, Squib, Nate,"

"Oh,"

"Stop pouting," Cody joked, kissing him.

"Can you guys please get a room?" Cameron asked as he walked through the door.

"We're in it," Squib told him, "could you please learn to knock?"

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I need a favor."

"What?" Squib asked, sighing.

"I'm sneaking out tonight, Tannis and Adena want me to help them swipe some stuff from the storage shed,"

"Why?" Asked Squib.

"Beats me, those girls are weird," Cameron shrugged, "but if Rick comes by, I need you to cover for me."

"Fine," Squib said, "now will you please leave?"

"Gone," Cameron said.

"Thank you,"

"No, thank _you_," Cameron said, leaving.

Squib sighed, "So, Nate, huh?"

"I know you don't like him," Cody sighed slightly, putting her head on his shoulder, "but he's my friend."

"I know," Squib absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair as they spoke.

"And I'm not saying you're jealous," she continued, "but if you _were_, you would have no reason to be."

"I know," he said again, his lips showing just the faintest hint of a smile.

"So you'll come to movie night? And be nice?" She asked, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Do I even have a choice?" He joked, grinning at her.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," he placed his hand behind her neck and guided her mouth to his.

* * *

Nate sighed quietly, yet angrily. He had been trying all night to get close to Cody, but it was nearly impossible, what with her curled up in Squib's lap and all. Merely looking at them made Nate want to be sick. She was seated on his lap, her legs curled up, with his hands around her waist and hers on top of his. Nate cringed at he saw her snuggle her head into the crook of his neck.

What did she see in him, anyways? Was it because he was in the A group? Because Nate was currently sitting high in group B, and with a little practice… And it's not like the two had anything in common! At least Nate had other interests outside of Tennis, he even knew a little about photography, but as far as he could tell, Squib's life revolved around the sport. All Nate had to do was find out how to get close to Cody, he knew he could then show her how perfect they were for each other.

Squib smiled as her felt Cody move her head to rest in the crook of his neck, and tilted his so it was resting on hers. He had stopped paying attention to the movie long ago, and was more focused with the feeling of Cody's fingers tracing random patterns on his hand.

Now, if only Nate would stop looking at her. Squib had refrained from glaring at the other boy, but he knew he had been staring at Cody all night. Squib had finally decided that he would have to have a talk with Cody about her new friend. Now, all he had to do was figure how to do it without sounding like a jerk…

* * *

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Squib asked, pulling away from Cody but quickly regretting it when he felt the cool air on his lips.

"Gee, that's comforting," she joked from her position on his lap. The two had retreated to his room after the movies, knowing Cameron would be gone for a while.

"It's about Nate," Squib started.

"Squib…" the redhead sighed.

"Look," Squib cut her off, placing his hands on either side of her face and guiding her gaze back to his, "I'm trying really hard here not to sound like the jealous boyfriend, because I don't wanna be that guy. But Nate was staring at you all night! And he asks for help with the easiest assignments and makes up the lamest excuses, just to get you alone…"

"Squib," this time it was her cutting him off, "I don't know what you think is going on with Nate and I, but there's nothing."

"I know there's nothing going on," he agreed, "but the guy's practically obsessed with you. Don't deny it, you know it's true."

Cody sighed and, to Squib's shock, responded, "I know. The guy has kind of a crush on me, and sometimes it's a little weird. But what do you want me to do? I mean, he's not _that_ bad. Plus, he's new and has no friends…"

"Stop hanging out with him," Squib half-asked, half-suggested, "not as a group, I mean, you're right, we're the only friends he's got. But you two are always alone together. And I know you're gonna tell me not to, but I worry about you." He placed his hand on the back of her head, lacing his fingers in her hair.

"You shouldn't," the two smiled, "but you're right. From now on, no more hanging out alone."

"You don't hate me?" He asked.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," she smiled, placing her lips on his. A few seconds later he pulled away again, resting his forehead on hers.

"Thank you," he whispered. She simply smiled and continued kissing him.

* * *

"Hey Cody," Nate said as he approached her the next day. She was sitting in the open, working on some math.

"Uh, hi Nate. What's up?" She asked, hoping whatever it was it was quick.

"Want to head into town today? I know all your friends are at practice right now, so…" he suggested.

"Um, no thanks,"

"Why not?"

"Well, it's just, maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore. Alone, that is. I mean, I have a boyfriend and…"

"Squib put you up to this?" Nate asked.

"No, well, yes, kind of…" Cody paused to collect her thoughts, "he suggested it, but I agree."

"You're just going to let him run your life?" Nate asked, taking a seat beside her on the couch, awfully close.

"He's not running my life," Cody defended, not noticing when Nate slung his arm over the back of the couch near her shoulders.

"But he's telling you what to do?" Nate asked.

"No," Cody sighed, "we talked about it, and we _both_ think it would be for the best if we don't hang out alone anymore."

"Cody," Nate said softly, "I care about you a lot. I don't want to lose you…"

"We don't have anything for you to lose, Nate," Cody said irritably.

"Not yet, but I mean, how long can this thing with Squib last?"

"You know what?" Cody asked, standing up, "I think I've heard enough. I've got to go, my _boyfriend_ will be getting out of practice soon."

* * *

Squib walked down the hall in a good mood. Not only had practice ended early, but this also meant he had all day to spend with Cody. He headed toward the open, hoping to find her there. He stopped, frozen in the doorway, when he found her. There she was sitting on the couch. And there was Nate practically in her lap with his arm around her!

Squib couldn't move. She had promised him, _promised_ him, that she would not see Nate anymore. She told him he had nothing to worry about. And yet, here she was.

"Cody," he heard Nate say quietly, "I care about you a lot, I don't want to lose you…"

Squib turned from the door, heading in the opposite direction; he had heard enough. His shock quickly turned into anger as he walked down the hall. How could she do this to him? Make him look like such a fool? He had thought he was in love with her! He had cared about her! But Squib didn't care anymore, as tears of both hurt and anger threatened to fall. As of that moment, Gary Furlong and Cody Myers were over.

_I almost got drunk at school at 14  
Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen  
Who almost went on to be miss Texas  
But lost to a slut with much bigger breast-es  
I almost dropped out to move to LA  
Where I was almost famous for almost a day_

_And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost loved you  
I almost wished you would've loved me too_

_I almost held up a grocery store  
Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more  
'Cause I almost got popped for a fight with a thug  
'Cause he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs  
That I almost got hooked on 'cause you ran away  
And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay_

_And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it_

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined  
to spend my time missing you  
I almost wish you would've loved me too_

_Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done  
I'm gonna need a forklift 'cause all the baggage weighs a ton  
I know we had our problems I can't remember one_

_I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all up and then I threw it away_

_And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it_

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined  
to spend my time missing you  
And I almost had you  
__And I almost had you  
__And I almost had you _

I almost wish you would've loved me too

_-Bowling For Soup 'Almost'_


	5. Last Beautiful Girl

Cody walked out of the open, searching for Squib. She knew she had to tell Squib about what Nate said, she just had to do it in a way that wouldn't send Squib out to beat Nate up. Not that he didn't deserve it; because he did. He totally did. But Cody didn't want to be the reason Squib got into trouble.

She approached his dorm, hoping practice had let out. There was no answer, yet she could hear someone moving around inside. She knocked again, harder this time.

"Squib?" She called.

"Squib?" He heard her call from the other side of the door. There was no way he was opening it, though. It was his own fault, he thought, he should have known by now not to open up to people. His parents ignored him, Ryan left him, why would Cody be any different?

"Squib!" She called again. He sighed and moved toward the door, figuring it was better to just get it over with.

"What?" He snapped as he opened the door. She was shocked at his angry expression, but walked into the dorm anyways.

"Why are you so angry? Bad practice?" She asked.

Oh, so she wanted to play it that way, did she? "No, practice was fine."

"Well, I have to tell you something," she started, looking nervous.

"Oh, really?"

She hesitated for a moment at his harsh tone, but continued anyways, "I was sitting in the open doing homework, when Nate came over."

"Oh, Nate, go figure!" Squib shot.

"Look, I know you didn't want me to see him, and I told him to leave…" Cody said quickly but Squib cut her off.

"Oh, I'm so sure!" He yelled sarcastically.

"I did!" Cody insisted.

"Cody, I saw you!" He yelled at her.

"Saw me what?" She asked, confused.

"On the couch, with Nate! It sure as hell didn't look like you were asking him to leave! He had his arm around you and everything! And don't even get me started on what he was saying to you!"

Shock appeared on Cody's face, followed closely by realization, "Oh, Squib! No, you don't understand! I _did_ ask Nate to leave! He sat beside me on the couch and started saying all that stuff, but you must've walked in at just the wrong moment! Right after he said that, I left to come find you!"

"Save it, Cody. How stupid do you think I am?" He hissed.

"Squib, you can't possibly…"

"I don't want to hear it," he cut her off, "just get out!"

"Squib," he voice shook with hurt and shock.

"I said leave!" He yelled. She looked at him with a mix of pain and anger before she fled out the door.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo, you okay?" Mr. Myers asked, knocking on his daughter's door. She had returned home 20 minutes ago and ran straight into her room. He hadn't gotten a good look at her, but he was almost certain she had been crying.

"Yeah, Dad," the soft, strained voice in which she answered him confirmed his suspicion. He tried once more.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Dad, thanks," she said quietly. Hartley Myers sighed. If he knew one thing about teenage girls, it was that you had to give them time. He decided he would come back around dinner and see if she was ready to talk then.

* * *

"Something wrong?" Cameron asked Squib.

"No, why?" He answered.

"You just seem a little down, that's all,"

"Cody and I broke up," Squib said calmly.

Cameron froze in shock, "What? Why?"

"I saw her with Nate…"

"Oh, man, I'm sorry, that sucks," Cameron said, making a mental note not to bug Squib about his laundry for a few days.

Squib shrugged, "Yeah, well, nothing I can do about it now."

"You coming down to dinner?"

"Yeah," Squib sighed, closing his book and following Cameron out the door.

* * *

"And I wasn't with Nate, I swear!" Cody sobbed to her father. He had finally gotten her to open up, and she was slowly telling him the whole story, "But he just won't listen! And he's so mad!" She clung to her father and cried like she used to when she was a little girl.

"Hey, sweetie," he said, causing her to lift her face and look at him, "don't worry. Give him tonight to cool off. You know Squib's temper; he does things without thinking," Cody nodded, "I'm sure if you talk to him tomorrow, he'll be willing to listen and you can explain that it was just a misunderstanding."

"Thanks, Dad," Cody said in a soft voice, cracking a tiny smile.

Dr. Myers smiled at his daughter, "You want to come down and eat with me?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not hungry. But you go ahead."

"I don't want to leave you here like this," he said.

"It's fine Dad, honest. Go down to dinner," she assured him.

"If you're sure?" She nodded, "Okay, kiddo, I'll be back later," he kissed the top of her head and left.

Only a few short minutes later, Cody heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Adena and Tannis standing on the other side. They rushed in quickly, both talking at once.

"Guys, slow down!" Cody exclaimed.

"Is it true?" Adena asked.

"Is what true?" Cody said, even though she thought she had a good idea of what they were talking about.

"You and Squib!" Tannis said, "Did you two really break up?"

"Yeah," Cody said slowly.

"Were you really with Nate?" Adena asked.

"No!" Cody shouted.

"We knew it!" Tannis said triumphantly, "As soon as Cameron told us, we left dinner and ran up here to see for ourselves." Cody gave her two friends her version of events, only stopping once due to tears.

"What a jerk!" Adena exclaimed when she was finished.

"Who," Tannis asked, "Nate or Squib?"

"Both!"

"Well, you're in luck," Tannis smiled at Cody, "because we've got some chocolate in our room, just for occasions such as this. Plus, we rented some chick flicks last night, so we're all set." For the first time that night, Cody let a little laugh escape her lips.

* * *

"Nate!" The next day, Nate turned around at the sound of his name being called and saw Adena walking toward him, looking none too pleased.

"Yes?"

"I hope you're happy!" She yelled angrily.

"About what?"

"You broke up Cody and Squib!" Nate remained silent, but a small smile formed on his lips, "Stop that, you jerk! Squib saw you with Cody and he broke up with her! _You_ have to fix this!"

"Hey, it's not my fault if he messed up," Nate replied cheekily.

"He didn't, you did! Don't you get it? Cody's never going to be with you! She loves Squib!" Adena said.

"You don't know that!" Nate defended himself.

"Maybe they haven't actually said 'I love you' to each other," Adena explained, "but we all know they do. And now you've come between them," Nate remained silent, although this time he looked a little ashamed, so Adena continued, "Nate, you and Cody will never be together. But if you fix this now, at least you give her the chance to be happy with someone else." With that she turned on her heels and left for class.

* * *

"Coming," Squib called as he heard a knock on his door later that day. He opened the door and was shocked to see Nate standing on the other side. Before he even had the chance to tell him to get lost, Nate spoke.

"We need to talk."

_This will all fall down like everything else that was  
This too shall pass and all of the words we said  
We can't take back_

_Now every fool in town would've left by now  
I can't replace all the wasted days  
The memory of your face - can't help thinkin'_

_Maybe if we ever coulda kept it all together  
Where would we be  
A thousand lost forevers  
And the promises you never were giving me  
Here's what I'm thinking_

_It won't be the first - heart that you break  
It won't be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - won't take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world_

_Tell me one more time  
How you're sorry about the way  
This all went down - you needed to find your space_

_You needed to still be friends  
Needed me to  
Call you if I ever couldn't keep it all together you'd comfort me  
Tell me but forever  
And the promises I never should have believed in  
Here's what I'm thinking_

_It won't be the first - heart that you break  
It won't be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - won't take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world_

_It's over now - and I've gone without  
'Cause you're everyone else's girl  
It seems to me - you'll always be  
Everyone else's girl  
Everyone else's girl_

_This will all fall down  
Like everything in the world  
This too must end  
And all the words we said  
We can't take back_

_It won't be the first - heart that you break  
It won't be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - won't take you back  
If you were the last..._

_It won't be the first - heart that you break  
It won't be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - won't take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world_

_The last beautiful girl in the world  
You are the last beautiful girl in the world  
Beautiful girl_

_-Matchbox 20 'Last Beautiful Girl'_

_This chapter is especially dedicated to Arwen51, who hurt her poor head! Hope you're feeling better!_

_Oh, and to Chubby Pony, because I now feel your pain. Right in the middle of writing this, my mom made me go clean my room!_


	6. Push

"And that's what happened…" Nate finished. Squib sat silently, taking everything in.

"So, then…"

"It wasn't her fault," Nate clarified, "she had nothing to do with it."

"Okay," Squib said slowly, still thinking.

"So…are you gonna…hit me now or something?" Nate looks slightly fearful.

"No," Squib told him, "I should, but I won't. I have to go find Cody."

"Okay, thanks," Nate said as the two stood up and walked out the door. Just before they parted ways, Squib spoke.

"One more thing,"

"Sure,"

"Why are you doing this?" Squib asked.

"I'm never gonna be with Cody, I know that now. But she likes you, I mean _really_ likes you. And I don't want to ruin that," Nate explained. Squib simply nodded and headed towards the Myers' residence.

* * *

"Come in," Cody called when she heard a knock on the door, not looking up from her science homework.

"Hey," Squib said quietly, stepping inside.

"Oh…hi," Cody stumbled awkwardly.

"We need to talk," Squib said.

"Okay," Cody wondered if he wanted her to start.

"So, I saw Nate today," apparently he didn't, "and we talked."

"You talked? To Nate?"

"Yeah," Squib confirmed, "To Nate. And he explained everything to me; what really happened."

"I see…" Cody said slowly.

"So, I know this whole thing has just been one big mess. But now that I know the truth, we can just go back to the way things were, right?" Squib asked, a small smile on his face.

Cody looked like she was about to speak, but then paused, "No," said quietly, sounding almost surprised with her answer.

"No?" Squib repeated softly.

"No," she said, stronger this time.

"Uh…why?" Squib stuttered.

"Because you didn't believe me," she looked up, making eye contact with him for the first time, "I mean, Nate, the guy you despise, talked to you and you believed him. But when I tried everything in my power to convince you, you just called me a liar and told me to leave. I was your girlfriend, you're supposed to trust me."

"But I do trust you, Cody," he insisted.

"Yeah, now that you've heard the story from someone else,"

"Cody," Squib's voice started to shake with either hurt or desperation or maybe both, Cody couldn't tell, "I do trust you, I do."

"Squib," she said gently, "No, you don't. Maybe you like to think you do, but you don't. I mean, you never talk to me about anything that really matters to you; you're so closed off. And you always assume that I'm just going to get up and leave…" She looked to the ground again, and walked out silently. Squib wondered where she was going, especially since they were in her house. A few minutes later, he, too, left.

* * *

Cody sat quietly under the bleachers, thankful that there wasn't a match going on. What had she done? She cared for Squib, she really did. Sometimes she even thought she could love him. But the whole ordeal with Nate had made her see the truth: he didn't trust her. She knew, deep down, that she wasn't much better. He knew almost less about her past than she did his. But at least she was willing to try and have a relationship that consisted of them, and not just their lives at Cascadia. But Squib…

Squib stared at his ceiling. He screwed up, and he knew it. He just couldn't help it though. He didn't talk; that was just the way he was. He wanted to be able to tell Cody about himself; about his past. But he just couldn't. It wasn't like she was an open book either, though. He knew next to nothing about her life before Cascadia. But at least he knew she tried. He could see it in those moments when they were lying together on her couch late Friday night when her dad was out, or when she'd meet him after a match and it would be just the two of them walking back to the school. She would say something personal, totally random and unrelated to whatever conversation they were having, but something personal about herself. And he could see it in her eyes in those moments, how badly she wanted him to know something, anything, everything about her. It was her way of trying to open up to him, and he appreciated it. But he had never returned the favor, he realized. There was the odd comment he'd make about his father, although those were usually sarcastic and angry. There were the occasional times when he talked about Ryan; he wondered if she knew she was the only person he had ever really expressed his feelings about his brother to. Squib pulled himself up and headed for the door; it was time he let her know.

* * *

Cody looked up when she heard approaching footsteps and was surprised to see Squib sitting down beside her.

"Squib, I said…"

"My father forgot my last birthday," Squib cut her off, "that's why I was so upset that day. When I was four years old, my mother forgot me at the mall. I never knew how to hit, and I only learned this year, from Tannis. My brother and I used to camp out in the backyard, but I'd always end up dragging him inside because I was too scared,"

"Squib, what are you…"

"I lied, I really don't mind Moulin Rouge all that much," he continued, his gaze fixed on the ground, "my favorite book it Stephen King's _It_ because, yes, contrary to popular belief, I can read and do enjoy it sometimes," Cody cracked a small smile, "my favorite player is Anna Kournikova but not just because she's extremely hot, although maybe that's not the thing I should be saying to you right now, but she's actually pretty talented. And hot," Cody giggled quietly at his words.

"When Ryan died, I stayed in my room and cried for three days straight," Squib's eyes were closed now, "I got into all this stuff after, stuff you probably don't want to know about but can imagine anyways. And no matter how hard I try, I don't think I'll ever be able to take tennis as seriously as everyone else says I should; not after Ryan. When he first died, I swore I'd never play ever again, but eventually I realized that was just jeopardizing my future, and that's not what Ryan would have wanted…"

"Squib," said Cody, knowing how hard it was for him to talk about his brother, "you don't have to…

"Yes, I do," he said forcefully, finally looking up at her. His gaze was intense, not nearly as playful and joking as she was used to, "I want you to know these things. I want you to know me, the good as well as the bad." He opened his mouth to speak again, but to his surprise, Cody placed a small kiss on his lips. He quickly composed himself and kissed him back.

"This isn't going to be easy," she said when she pulled away. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I know," he said assuredly, "but I'd rather it be hard than there be nothing at all." She nodded.

"We'll have to take this slow," she continued.

"I know that, too. There's no way we can just be totally open with each other in a day, but I'm going to try. Hard. You'll have to try too, though."

She nodded again and leaned in to kiss him once more. Squib wondered why it felt like a first kiss, slow and innocent and slightly questioning, rather than the thousandth that it probably was.

"So," she said when she pulled away a second time, "you like Moulin Rouge?"

"You know, part of this trust thing means you not repeating this stuff to another living soul," he smirked.

"I never really pegged you for the musical type…" she continued joking, ignoring his comment, with her head resting on his shoulder.

_She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough  
__I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in  
__And I don't know if I've ever been really loved  
__By a hand that's touched me, well I feel like something's  
__Gonna give  
__And I'm a little bit angry, well _

_This ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you  
__Around  
__You don't owe me, we might change  
__Yeah we just might feel good _

_I wanna push you around, I will, I will  
__I wanna push you down, I will, I will  
__I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted  
__I will  
_

_She said I don't know why you ever would lie to me  
__Like I'm a little untrusting when I think that the truth is  
__Gonna hurt ya  
__And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me  
__You couldn't stand to be near me  
__When my face don't seem to want to shine  
__Cuz it's a little bit dirty well _

_Don't just stand there, say nice things to me  
__I've been cheated I've been wronged, and you  
__You don't know me, I can't change  
__I won't do anything at all_

_I wanna push you around, I will, I will  
__I wanna push you down, I will, I will  
__I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted  
__I will_

_Oh but don't bowl me over  
__Just wait a minute well it kinda fell apart, things get so  
__Crazy, crazy  
__Don't rush this baby, don't rush this baby _

_I wanna push you around, I will, I will  
__I wanna push you down, I will, I will  
__I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted  
__I will_

_-Matchbox20 'Push'_


	7. It's Gonna Be Love

Cody sat in the deserted open, working on some homework. She glanced at her watch; only 15 more minutes until her friends got out of practice. And Squib, of course. She smiled; things had been good with Squib lately. It had been a week and a half since the two had gotten back together and they had been taking things slowly. She looked up when she felt someone sit beside her on the couch.

"Nate," she started, "get out of…"

"Calm down," he cut her off, "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving, transferring to Brentwood,"

"Oh," Cody said, trying to contain her smile.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry for the huge mess that I caused,"

"Thanks," Cody said quietly.

"So, you and Squib are good? You're back to normal?"

Cody inhaled deeply, searching for words, "We will be," she said slowly.

Nate smiled, "Glad to hear it," with that, he and Cody exchanged a small smile and he was gone.

* * *

"Squib?" Cody called, entering his dorm.

"In the shower," she heard him call from the bathroom, "be out in a minute!"

"Where's Cameron?" She asked.

"Out with Tannis somewhere, I think," he called.

"Cool," she said, more to herself than him, since he couldn't hear her. She sat back on his bed and waited for him to finish.

"Hey," he said when he emerged a few minutes later. He kissed her, his wet hair tickling her forehead. She kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away and resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, what movies are we watching tonight?" She asked, glad that it was finally Friday.

"I think the girls chose _Footloose_ and _Saturday Night Fever_," Squib said, groaning.

"Oh my," Cody laughed.

"Tell me about it," he smiled, "I have no desire to see John Travolta strut around in a white leisure suit.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be able to keep you occupied," she smirked, bringing her lips to his once again.

* * *

"So," Adena said, "you and Squib! How's it going?" The three girls had headed back up to Tannis and Adena's room after movie night was over.

"Good," Cody couldn't suppress the tiny smile on her face.

"Awww!" Tannis squealed.

"You two are totally cute," Adena gushed.

"I know…" Cody trailed off.

"But?" Adena prompted her, sensing the slight worry in her tone.

"It's just…I dunno," Cody struggled to find words, "all the other relationships I've had, they've never been anything special. I mean, the guys were all really nice, and I liked them, but it was mostly just having fun. But with Squib it's so complicated, and there are all these feelings."

"What kind of feelings?" Tannis asked.

"That's the hard part! I don't even know what I'm feeling! Sometimes I think we're just having fun, and sometimes I think I'm, like, falling in love with the guy," Cody admitted.

"You love Squib?" Adena shrieked.

"That's just the thing," Cody explained, "I don't know if I do. I have no idea what I feel for him…" she glanced at her watch, "I have to get back, I'm already late," she told her friends.

"Okay," said Tannis, "but we're continuing this discussion later!"

"Okay," Cody laughed, glad to get the weight off her chest, "good night guys."

"Bye, Cody," they called. As soon as she had left the room, Tannis and Adena looked at each other.

"She totally loves him."

"Totally."

* * *

"So, Squib, you and Cody?" Cameron asked.

"What about us?"

"How's it going?"

"Fine," Squib said, climbing into bed.

"Gee, be a little more vague there, buddy," Cameron joked.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Squib asked.

"Whatever," Cameron answered.

"It's good. It's great. There,"

"You sound unsure,"

"It's just…"

"What?" Cameron asked.

"I think I have feelings for her," Squib admitted.

"What? Feelings for your girlfriend? Oh no!" Cameron joked.

"I mean actual feelings, like real, sappy, mushy feelings,"

"So, love?" Cameron clarified.

"I dunno…maybe," Squib sighed.

"Well, as an outside observer, I can definitely say you love her,"

"Whatever," Squib sighed.

"Well, are you going to tell her?" Cameron asked.

"Maybe,"

"Maybe?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Squib," Cameron said, "you two were pining after each other for, like, a year and a half. Trust me, she'll feel the same way."

"I hope so," Squib said, "Now comes the hard part, how am I gonna do it?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Squib could hear the smirk in Cameron's voice, "good night."

_It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna you baby_

_Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all right_

_It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love_

_Time am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby  
Maybe it's everything were dreaming of  
We waited long enough_

_Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby_

_The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever_

_It's gonna be love_

_Love needs time now or never_

_Its gonna be love_

_You really got to believe  
it's gonna be strong enough_

_Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE_

_It's gonna be Love_

_It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby_

_It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna be love_

_-Mandy Moore 'It's Gonna Be Love'_


	8. Truly, Truly

"So, any ideas yet?" Cameron asked Squib.

"No, nothing…" Squib sighed.

"It's a big deal, telling a girl you lover her,"

"I know," said Squib in an aggravated tone.

"Romantic dinner?" Cameron suggested.

"Maybe…but that's just so cliché," Squib sighed again.

"Boat ride?"

Squib smiled, "That could work." She'd see it coming a mile away, though, he knew.

"Well man, you'd better think of something soon, it's already Wednesday," Cameron told him.

"I know," Squib sighed; he was doing a lot of that lately…

* * *

"Sooooooo," Adena stretched out the word as she approached Cody in the hallway.

"Hi guys," Cody greeted her and Tannis.

"You know, we never did finish our conversation the other night," Tannis smiled.

"What conversation?"

"Don't play dumb, Cody," Adena said, "you know what conversation!"

"There's nothing more to say," Cody shrugged and tried to walk away.

"Yeah right," Tannis rolled her eyes, grabbing Cody's arm.

"We're sorry it had to come to this," Adena said, grabbing the other. With that, the two girls proceeded to drag, literally, Cody up to their room.

"So," Adena said again as the two girls tossed Cody onto Tannis' bed.

"So what?" Cody repeated her earlier words.

"Do you?" Tannis asked.

"Do I what?" Adena sighed; Cody was making this difficult.

"Do you love Squib?" She practically shouted.

"I dunno," Cody mumbled uncomfortably, looking at the ground.

"Oh, come on!" Tannis cried exasperatedly, "How can you not know?"

"I just…I dunno…I think so…maybe,"

"Yes or no, Cody?" Adena barked.

Cody sighed, "Yes," she mumbled almost inaudibly. Adena and Tannis squealed.

"So, when are you gonna tell him?" Adena asked.

"I'm not,"

"What! Why not?" Tannis demanded.

"Because," Cody explained, "if I tell him everything will get all serious and complicated. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Then what? What if he thinks we're moving too fast?"

"Or," said Adena, "what if it doesn't get complicated? What if it only gets better? What if he does feel the same way? Then what?"

"I don't wanna risk it," Cody said with a little shrug.

"But you have to!" Tannis cried.

"What if you hadn't risked telling him all those things on the boat?" Adena asked.

"What boat?" Tannis said, confused.

"I'll tell you later,"

"Adena! You said you wouldn't tell anyone," Cody yelled.

"Well, this is important!" Adena said, "What if you hadn't risked coming back from New York? Don't you get it? All the risks you've taken with Squib have turned out great! You two are crazy about each other; you have to tell him!"

"Fine," Cody said resignedly, "but when I'm ready."

"Okay, just don't wait forever," Tannis warned her.

* * *

"I really need to do these pictures!" Cody giggled, pulling away from Squib.

"You can do them later," he smirked. He could see her trying not to smile in the faint light of her darkroom as he pulled her back in. She smiled against his lips, but didn't pull away again. A few seconds later, it was him who came up for air. He brushed a stray piece of her red hair behind her ear, one hand still at her waist.

"We should do something this weekend," he said, their foreheads touching.

"Yeah? What?" She said quietly, smiling.

"I dunno…just something," he returned her smile.

"Sounds good," she said, her lips meeting his once again. He pulled away again mere seconds later.

"I love you," he whispered, staring into her azure eyes. He didn't know why he had said it. He knew he should've waited to plan something big and romantic, so it would be special. But he just said it, there in the darkroom, because he felt it. A lot. He decided he didn't need to make some big show of it; he just needed to say it.

He felt panic overwhelm him, though, when she was silent. His chest started tightening at the shocked look on her face. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it again. Why wasn't she saying something? Anything? Quick felt himself going numb when, after a full five seconds, Cody still remained silent, simply looking at him with a half surprised, half confused expression on her face.

"Cody?"

_I was hanging with some friends  
__In the parking lot one night near the summers end  
__I leaned back against the glass  
__Of a car to watch all those speeding comets crash  
__It made me think about us  
__It made me think about us_

_Truly, truly, truly I want you  
__Truly, truly, truly I do  
__Truly, truly, truly I want you_

_You were lying by the pool  
__And the surface of the water was a lapis jewel  
__I dove in to make a splash  
__Woke you from your dream nodding off out on the grass  
__It made me think about us_

_Truly, truly, truly I want you  
__Truly, truly, truly I do  
__Truly, truly, truly I want you  
_

_Truly, truly, truly I want you  
__Truly, truly, truly I do  
__Truly, truly, truly I want you_

_It's just been too long that  
__We set aside some time alone  
__I sure could see your point of view  
__And it's been awhile  
__Since we dropped our guard and cracked a smile  
__Don't you think it's overdue?  
__Well how about you_

_Truly, truly, truly I want you  
__Truly, truly, truly I do  
__Truly, truly, truly I want you_

_Truly, truly, truly I want you  
__Truly, truly, truly I do  
__Truly, truly, truly I want you_

_Oh  
__Oh truly  
__Oh truly  
__Truly, truly, truly I want you  
__Truly, truly, truly I do oh yes its truly  
__Truly, truly, truly I want you_

_-Grant Lee Buffalo 'Truly, Truly'_


	9. Elephant Love Medley

"_Cody?"_

"…I have to go," Cody mumbled. Squib was unsure whether she was talking to him or herself, but the next moment she was out the door and he was following her down the hallway.

"Cody, wait a minute," Squib called, walking quickly to keep up with her.

"I've got work, and you've got practice," she said, not looking back, "I'll see you later."

"Look, I'm sorry if I freaked you out, but can we please talk about this?"

"Squib, I have to go, so do you,"

"Cody, I…"

"Squib," she said, cutting him off. She stopped and turned around so abruptly he almost ran into her, "I have to go. You need to be at practice. Bye." The next second she had turned again and fled out the door toward the faculty housing. Squib sighed, confused and hurt, and went to get his racquet.

* * *

"Cody, open up!" Adena called, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Hey guys," she said sadly, opening the door and allowing Tannis and Adena to enter.

"Is it true, did you really do that to him?" Tannis asked.

"How did you hear about it?" Cody inquired, knowing what they were talking about without having to ask.

"Squib told Cameron and Cameron told us! Why'd you do it Cody?"

"Yeah," Tannis took up where Adena left off, "I thought we went over this! You _do_ love him, remember?"

"I know I do, it's just…I can't tell him that! I can't say it!"

"Why not?" Asked Adena, "He said it to you!"

"I just don't want to make a big deal out of things," Cody explained, "I mean, I didn't come to Cascadia looking for a boyfriend or a serious relationship. And now what do I have? A boyfriend! And a potentially serious relationship!"

"Maybe you didn't want those things in the beginning, but that was before you met Squib!" Tannis tried to reason with her.

"I'm just not good with relationships, okay? I tend to mess things up. I mean, I'm not perfect!" Said Cody.

"You actually think Squib will care that you're not perfect?" Adena asked. "First of all, no one's perfect, and second, Squib won't care because to him, you _are_ perfect!"

"I just…" Cody trailed off, apparently out of things to say.

"You know what, it's your choice," said Tannis, "I just hope you're ready to deal with losing Squib, because that's what's going to happen." With that the two girls left Cody alone in her room.

* * *

"So, are you guys broken up now, or what?" Cameron asked Squib.

"I don't know. She just kind of left,"

"That sucks,"

"Gee, thanks, because I didn't know that already," Squib said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't take your bad mood out on me," Cameron told him.

"Sorry, it's just, what do you expect. The girl I love just basically shot me down," Squib sighed.

"Want my opinion? Do talk to her, find out what's up,"

"I know what's up," said Squib, "she obviously doesn't feel for me what I feel for her."

"Fine, but if it turns out that there's some other reason and you end up losing her because you never had the guts to find out what it was, don't come crying to me," Cameron said, leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey," Squib aid softly when he found Cody sitting under the bleachers reading a book.

"Hi," she returned, not looking up from her book.

"Look," Squib began, sitting beside her, "We should talk."

"If you want to break up, that's okay," Cody said very softly.

"I don't want to break up, Cody,"

"Okay,"

"It's just, why did you just run out like that? I get it; you don't feel the same way, but you didn't just have to leave, we could have talked."

"It's not that I don't feel the same way," she said, "I don't know! Sometimes I think I do, and sometimes I'm not sure! I just don't want to rush this and end up saying something I may regret later."

"Yeah well, let me know when you make up your mind," Squib said coldly, getting up and walking away.

* * *

"Hey," Cody said quietly, knocking once on the door and entering. It had been two days since their conversation under the bleachers.

Squib looked up, but didn't move from his position sitting on his bed.

"I'm sorry," she started, taking a seat beside him, "for freaking out. It's just, I'm not sure if I'm ready for a serious relationship. And it's not you, because you're great, and I care for you. A lot. It's just relationships and I, well, don't really work out. And I'm sorry that I hurt you, because I never meant to! It's just kind of scary, you know, to have someone tell you that. And I've been thinking about it a lot for the past two days and it's a really big step…"

"Look, Cody," Squib cut her off, "if you're going to break up with me, could you please just stop rambling and…"

"I love you," Cody interrupted. After a few moments of silence, Squib spoke.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I love you,"

"Cody," he said, "I don't want you to say it if you don't mean it. I don't want you to think you have to say it just because I said it."

"That's not why I'm saying it. I'm saying it because I feel it. I love you," she repeated. After a few moments of him staring at her, she spoke again, "Now you're supposed to say that you love me, as well."

Squib smiled, "I love you."

"Glad to hear it," Cody grinned, meeting his lips in a kiss.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" The two broke apart at the sound of Adena's squeals.

"Guys, get lost!" Squib called.

"Fine," Cameron shouted from the other side of the door.

"But we want details after!" Tannis finished for him. The two waited until they heard their friends walk away.

Squib smiled, "Much better," and kissed her again.

_Love is a many splendored thing, Love lifts us up where we belong, All you need is Love  
_

_Please, don't start that again  
_

_All you need is Love  
_

_A girl has got to eat  
_

_All you need is Love  
_

_She'll end up on the street  
_

_All you need is Love  
_

_Love is just a game  
_

_I was made for loving you baby; you were made for loving me  
_

_The only way of loving me baby, Is to pay a lovely fee  
_

_Just one night, just one night  
_

_There's no way, 'cause you can't pay  
_

_In the name of Love, One night in the name of Love  
_

_You crazy fool; I won't give in to you  
_

_Don't...leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet Love, Oh baby, don't leave me this way  
_

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly Love songs  
_

_I look around me, and I see it isn't so, no  
_

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly Love songs  
_

_Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, Cause, here I go again!_

_Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high  
_

_Love makes us act like we are fools, Throw our lives away, for one happy day  
_

_We could be heroes, just for one day  
_

_You, you will be mean  
_

_No, I won't_

_And I...I'll drink all the time  
_

_We should be lovers  
_

_We can't do that  
_

_We should be lovers, and that's a fact  
_

_Though nothing will keep us together  
_

_We could steal time, just for one day  
_

_We could be heroes, Forever and ever,  
We could be heroes, Forever and ever, we could be heroes  
_

_Just because I will always Love You  
_

_I can't help loving you...How wonderful life is  
_

_Now, you're in the world  
_

_La forza dell'amor ( the power/force of Love )_

_-Nicole Kidman and Ewan MacGregor- 'Elephant Love Medley'_

_-END-_

_There you go guys, hope you enjoyed it! There are going to be two more stories in this little series, so keep an eye out for the next one! Thanks a whole bunch to everyone who reviewed: Kelsey6666, torian princess, Arwen51, Du Grey, Jedi-Lily, Candybrowneyez, Dreamgirl, and Sakura1988, as well as everyone who reviewed on the boards!_

_Arwen51- No, it doesn't cost anything to register on the boards. When you get there, there's a bar under the '15/Love Forum' banner with a bunch of button, simply click 'register' and follow the directions._


End file.
